


Unexpected buffing

by Paper_Panda



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Logan Needs A Hug, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Logan, Vaginal Sex, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You went to a pub all alone and some guys bothered you in a nasty way. Fortunately, a very mysterious and handsome stranger rushed and saved your evening.





	Unexpected buffing

Evening at bar started nicely. You had few shots, enjoying your spare time. Few men tried to flirt with you but you didn't mind it as long as they were keeping a proper distance. You also hit a dancefloor to move your hips to the beat DJ was playing.  
Logan entered the bar and quickly got annoyed by the crowds. There was nothing worst than being surrounded by strangers who would gladly try to kill you because of what you were.  
He hid hands into his pockets and walked to the bar. Somehow he found a free bar stole, and sitting down he patted on the countertop.  
"Barman! Whiskey," Logan ordered before lighting a cigar.  
Meantime, two guys approached you on the dancefloor.  
"Hey, chicka, you look fine," said one of them.  
"Yea, nice figure you have, baby girl," his mate responded happily, simply wrapping arm around your waist and started to dance right behind you, scraped his crotch against your butt.  
You turned around, angry grimace on your face as you slapped man's cheek. "Leave me alone, fucker," you snapped and rushed off dancefloor to take a seat across the bar.  
Howlett looked behind his shoulder on sudden commotion. Girl got away so he returned to his cigar and drink but still discreetly kept an eye on her as she sat down. Men like this liked to keep horrasing girls until someone would bit them up.  
You ordered Margarita and sipped on your drink, checking your phone. Your best friend has written she won't be able to meet you at the bar so you cursed under your breath. "Cunt," you mumbled to yourself and emptied your glass.  
But when you tried to get up and leave the club, these two man came to you again. One grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer, you felt his stinky breath on your cheek and you almost fainted.  
"Where is our kitten about to go? We can guide you back home, doll. What? Is your mommy waiting for her little girl to return?," dude asked, exposing his yellowish teeth.  
"Fuck off," you growled, pulling hand out of his grasp. "I am not interested."  
Logan had enough. Maybe strangers weren't his favourites but he hated how people could hurt innocent ones just for fun.  
He observed you and whole situation to make sure he should or even could ntervene. When the men didn't stop bothering you, Logan got up from his seat and walked to you.   
"Hey assholes! You don't have better stuff to do? Girl doesn't want your company, is it so hard to understand?," he growled. "The girl is with me."  
You passed a surprised glance to a stranger and moved to stay next to his side. "I'd lick your balls, dicks, but I'm kinda not too sober to do this by my own, but he can," you assured them and wrapped arm around his strong waist.  
Thanks God this guy has showed. You knew situation was getting thicker.  
Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around you.  
"Sure I could, sweetheart, but I got you here to have some fun. I am not in a mood for fights so better fuck off from the girl!," Logan said with deep growl.  
Sure, he could just beat them up right there but the last thing he needed was some special attention because of the fight.  
One of guys rolled his eyes. "We just wanted to lead lady home, man, cool down."  
They observed you for awhile and left when they realised that stranger wasn't in mood for jokes.  
"Thank ya," you whispered.  
Logan nodded and simply walked back to his his seat. "You better go home or make sure that someone pick you up so you won't get into troubles again," he said sitting down and taking sip of his drink.  
You blinked. He simply left you like nothing had happened seconds before. You followed him and took a seat next to him. "Whiskey. Two, actually," you ordered and when bartender poured alcohol to glasses, you handled one to stranger.  
Logan looked at you with raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to get into more trouble, girl? Don't hurt yourself with this drink, little one," he said taking the glass from you.  
"That's for saving me from distress," you joked lightly, looking at him carefully. "I'm Y/N, and you?"  
"I am a Lone Wolf and that's all you need to know," Logan said and looked at you carefuly. "I don't like people harassing others and you really must like getting into trubles. Coming to place like this, alone, dressed like that" he summed up, lighting another cigar and measuring you with his eyes.  
You observed him, playing with lock of your hair.   
Stranger was tall and handsome, beard was giving him +10 points to charm. His arms and chest were wide and well-built. When he was looking at you, his deeply blue eyes were shining like a stars on the sky.  
"I'm not a troublemaker," you assured him softly. "Hey. Tell me, what can I do for you for saving me? I owe you a favour."  
"Well, looking at the situation and at you I assume you end in situations like this quiet often," Logan muttered taking a sip from his glass as he looked at you carfully.  
You looked nice in tight dress that showed off your beautiful body shape. Hair kinda messy because of the not nice meeting from minutes before.  
"You could try and don't get into trouble so I don't have to save you again," Logan said with soft smile. "That would be nice."  
"Deal," you smiled and simply took the cigar out of his hand. You inhaled with strong smoke and smiled at him. "Would you mind if I'd ask you to lead me back home?"  
He watched you thinking about your proposition. Maybe it was a chance to end the evening nicer than getting drunk or getting into a fight.   
"Walk you home you say," Logan pretended to think, rubbing his chin slowly. He moved closer to your ear. "I think I can do that. Just to make sure you will get home safe, litte one," he purred into your ear with soft smile.  
You smiled at him and at the same moment you coughed loudly, apparently the smoke from his cigar was too strong for you.  
Logan laughed softly and patted your back. "Little girl chocked on real man's cigar? First fight, now this? Let's get you home before you'll kill yourself by accident," he said taking the cigar from you as he got up from the seat. He started walking torward the door, looking over his shoulder. "Ya comming?"  
You blushed at his comments yet followed him like a good puppy.  
As soon as you both left the pub, you took a deep breath. Evening was rather cold and you shivered when wind blew you right in the face. "What were your purpose on coming here tonight?," you asked him.  
"Getting drunk, that's all," Logan answered briefly with a shrug, he removed his jacket and put it around your shoulders.  
\-----   
When you two got to your place, he looked around. "And you live here alone?," man asked.  
You hung his jacket on a hanger next to front door and walked to the kitchen to pour yourself a water. "Yea, as you see. Do ya want something to drink?," you offered politely, looking at him above your shoulder.  
"I think I'd prefer a snack," Logan said as he sneaked behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist as his chest pressed to your back. Logan nuzzled to your hair and then to your shoulder, inhaling your sweet scent. "And you look and smell like a great snack," he purred in a deep voice against your skin.  
You parted your lips as you muscles tensed. Not that you didn't want it, you were simply cut off guard when he came to you without warning. His chest was strong and warm and you couldn't help but whimpered quietly. You turned around in his arms and put hands to his stomach. "Oh, do I?"  
Logan purred loudly pushing his hips against you slowly. "Yes, you look and smell fucking amazing. I guess it was a right thing to save you tonight," Howlett growled and suddenly picked you up to sit you on the counter.   
He rested one hand on your hip, massaging it gently, other hand moved to your nape to pull you into a messy kiss.  
You tried to say something but was cut off by the kiss. He tasted wonderful, a mix of strong alcohol and nicotine. You hummed and wrapped arm around his neck, placing other hand at his buttock, squeezing it.  
When you broke the kiss, you let out a whimper. "Woah, easy, tiger."  
"Nah, I am not this type," he said and pulled you off the counter and walked with you to your bedroom. Your smell was everywhere but bedroom had the stronger scent so he found it easily.  
Longan threw you on bed and looked down on you. "Look at you, got into another trouble and you say you ain't a troublemaler, little Y/N," he purred and towered over you. "Let's see what you are hiding under that dreas."  
Your cheeks were burning with blush, eyes glistening from unspeakable desire. You say on the bed and reached to your buck to unzip your dress. You took it off your shoulders and laid down, raising your hips to take dress completely off. You tossed it on the floor as you did. Your black lacy underwear emphasized your shape. You looked up at him and moved to the edge of the bed. "Like what you see?," you teased, unbuckling his belt.  
"Such a good little girl," Logan purred and moved hand into your hair, stroking them gently. He looked at your body and the lacy underwear. "I like it... But I know what would look even better."  
Logan leanded down and quickly ripped your bra in half, he took it off and tossed it on the ground. "I will buy you a new one. Now, get back to work," Logan winked at you.  
You were still blushing but you didn't pay attention to this anymore.  
You slipped hand into his jeans and stroked his crotch through boxers he was wearing beneath pants. You tugged on his jeans and when they fell down to his ankles, you went down on your knees and tugged his boxers down as well.  
He was rather a big sized, thick length was slowly getting harder. You glared up at him and placed a kiss to his tip, then spat on your palm before pumping it around his shaft.  
"Come on, don't play with me or I won't be gently with you, sweetheart," he whispered looking down on you, his hand moved trough your hair pulling them gently.  
You took his cock into your mouth, you deep-throated him instantly, gagging with his length. Saliva dripped on your boobs from corners of your mouth and you slipped your free hand into your panties, rubbing over your clit.  
You bobbed head back and forth, sucking hardly onto his tip. You pulled it out of your mouth to press it against his lower stomach to lick main vain properly and to suck onto his balls.  
Logan held your head tightly but didn't control your moves, you did such a good job that there was no point in this.   
After a moment he pulled you up. "Such a good girl, how do you think? Did uou deserved the reward?," he asked softly, his thumb traced your lips as he looked into your eyes.  
You sucked onto his thumb, nodding eagerly. "I guess so," you answered him with a grin on your lips. You rocked your hips on sides, playing with your panties. You slipped them off. You grabbed his palm and simply guided it between your thighs.  
He rubbed fee circles around your already dripping pussy and then grabbed your legs and picked you up, pushing you on his hard cock. He nuzzled to your shoulder and let out an animalastic, deep growl as he started to move you up and down his member.  
Logan started to bite and suck on your skin, making sure to leave a mark so you would have a souvenir after him. "You feel so good around me, little one. So warm and tight, just for me," he purred like a happy wolf. "I'm gonna fill you up and you're gonna be mine."  
You hugged to him tightly as from it would depend your life. You were moaning and groaning right into his ear, sometimes muffling your whimpers by kissing his jawline.  
"You like it, don't ya, girl?," he chuckled, listening to your moans and every little sound you made.  
Logan moved with you to a wall, he pressed your back to it. His hand moved around your neck to squeeze it hard but not enough to hurt you in any way.  
You rolled your eyes, pleasure was unbearable to you. His cock was thick, his thrusts hurt you but you enjoyed it oh so much. "Fuck me, just like that, boy," you whimpered. "Fuck me harder, I want it harder, fucking shit," you growled through clenched teeth as your hand moved to squeeze his butt.  
Logan gladly used his full strength to pound into you. "As my princess wish. You won't be able to fucking walk tomorrow," he growled and his hand moved from your throat between your bodies to rub your clit. Logan nuzzled to your neck only to inhale your scent and bit hard into your warm flesh.  
You squeaked loudly, moving hands to his back and scratching them strongly, leaving bloody marks after your long nails. "I wanna ride your fucking cock," you stated, your eyes on his. "Let me make you feel fucking amazing."  
"Not this time, little one. But maybe next time, I promise you that," he purred into your ear as he pressed your clit and stroked more agressivly. "Come on, cum for me, girl."  
"So fuck my fucking cunt harder, boy," you teased. Your boobs were bouncing, meeting each one of his thrusts.  
Truth was he made your legs shake and you knew you were almost reaching your peak.  
He felt how close he was and he wasn't going to hold it. Logan fucked you hard, slamming into your core with a loud growls. Logan kept going like this before pushing as deep as it was only possibe, his hips stuttered and hands rested on the wall, trapping your head between them.  
He moved his hips few more times before cumming with a loud roar.  
His claws slipped out and stabbed the wall. "Fuck..."  
Blissful climax made you unaware what has happened for a few moments. You screamed and a tear streamed down your cheek because you couldn't bear with that amount of pleasure. Your juices mixed with his semen and dripped down your legs when you let go of his waist. So you stand there, naked, in front of a man you knew for two hours.   
When you realized the claws were still sticked in the wall, you covered your mouth, cold shiver ran along your spine. "You're a mutant...," your words hung between two of you like an axe.  
Logan growled loudly trying to free himself. "Fucking shit." When he finally did he looked at you and nodded slowly. "I am," he muttured and looked away. Logan was sure that soon you would kick him out of your flat because of this.  
You didn't say a word. You walked to the bed and laid down, patting place by your side. "Wanna join?"  
Logan looked at you, suprised. He looked at you like a deer into the headlights, then he joined you in the bed. "I expected a different reaction," Logan said gently wrapping arm around you.

You nuzzled to his sweaty chest and smiled sleepily. "Whatever scenerio you've created in your mind, you were mistaken."

Sleep came quickly and you drifted away, inhaling man's scent.

______

You woke up next morning with a huge headache and thirst. You looked around. He wasn't present anywhere. You frowned and got up, putting nightgown on, you walked to the kitchen to check if he was there. Sadly, man was gone.  
"Fucker...," you whispered sadly.

All that left after him was his jacket and few bucks with a little note saying: "For you bra, just as I promised."


End file.
